


Supposed to be a hero

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Murder, Spoiler Character - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Hi OCs are fun to fuck with.
Kudos: 1





	Supposed to be a hero

Listening to her parents in the other room- it was a quiet sense of love, she understood why things happened the way they did- people around her being murderers, it- Annabella was used to it- seriously! She was Class 2 now and-

She'd seen Finny do... things- it was, she didn't know anymore, it made her think about her choices a serious amount- realize how... generally terrifying her friend group was, she understood, seriously- their parents were- when you got raised by people like- like _that_ you-

The roughhouses were probably the best. Mouse was doing okay- but she. People didn't _care_ enough about her, Bella wouldn't be surprised if one day her little alien would disappear of the face of the earth. Catori was... well, being raised by a bounty hunter tended to move you into the line of business- and Finny-

She couldn't think about it, she just pushed her head more into her knees, she didn't _want_ to think about it. Her best friend- boyfriend- enemy? something- he was a murderer, it was an accident, she understood that- but.

The anger in his eye when she told him off, the immediate threat to keep her in the Fin realm had sent her running, she'd gone home and slammed the door and screamed for her Papa to protect her- childish, but she was more torn up over this then finding out her dad was a killer. 

Alcatraz sat on the bed next to her, his hand tracing gently up and down her back, for a sixteen year old girl, Annabella was- childish, and small, she still wanted to be a hero, save everybody, she'd been rambling about ways she could _fix_ Finneta, turn him back, do something-

"Sometimes people are just bad, Annabella" "But it- its not fair! Finny was a sweetheart he- he'd never hurt anyone, he wanted to avoid falling down his dads path! He! I don't- this isn't-" She clenched her fists, a sob slipping from her, Alcatraz just scooted a little closer and put an arm around her.

\----------

She just wanted to be accepted- be happy in the group again, wanted everything to go back to normal, and she was desensitized enough, this wouldn't freak her out too bad, she just had to find the right person. Keep it a secret long enough from Alcatraz. If she did this, Finneta would love her again- Catori wouldn't be so scary, Mouse might actually _talk_ to her.

Annabella still didn't know about the fact Radar was getting more- too powerful for the third girl. It wasn't Mouse, not- not that much, not anymore. Strong epithets hurt their owners, took over, it was dangerous, bad. It was better not to have them sometimes.

She had Alcatraz desummoned, and was sitting on the brick wall, watching the sidewalk and braiding her hair carefully as she watched- waiting. Always waiting.

The boy walked past- young- but an adult, and Annabellas eyes followed him until her turned the corner- it scared her, how silently she dropped to the path, how quietly she followed him, every second she hoped he'd turn around, find her creepy, call out.

It didn't matter. Nothing would matter in a few minutes. She hated how easy this was, how calm she was.

He stopped to feed the stray cats in an alley- like normal, like he did every day for a week before this- for years probably, and she slipped in after him, letting her bat appear in her hand. 

The mans epithet was probably something stupid, like nibble, he wasn't powerful, he was someone her dad might just kill just for _having_ an epithet.

He saw her, and nearly screamed, Annabella was faster than him, stepping forward and slamming her hand on his mouth, pushing him into the wall and dropping her bat, taking her pocket knife out instead and pointing it at his throat.

"I'm sorry, i have to do this- it'll make others happy" she sounded... scary, even to her own ears. She could hear herself edging into the tone her dad used- _Finny_ used.

Alcatraz had clicked into what was going on, was yelling at her, scolding her, trying to get her to stop- she was just a kid she couldn't _kill_ anybody, he cared about her too much to let her ruin herself like this, he wanted to protect her- from what?

Herself. Obviously, she... didn't care.

It took her a second, a deep breath, but she stabbed her knife into the mans shoulder, and kicked her bat back up into her hand, a step back, and before he could run, he had a bat slammed into his face. His head smashed against the wall, blood came out- blood on her, on her face, and arms, and bat, and chest, and-

She slammed the bat into him again, and again, until she was imagining Finneta, slamming it into him, over and over, he was a _murderer_ , she was a _hero_ , she had to be a hero, she was heroic, she- she couldn't do anything wrong, or violent, ever, ever- she was a hero- she was- she-

Annabella was crying, curled up in an alleyway with her bloodied bat by her side and her maroon hands covering her face.

She was supposed to be a hero.


End file.
